bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Isniel Giudice Sacro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21007 |no = 1652 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |description = Se l’Imperatore Sacro avesse deciso di trasformare Isniel in un discepolo piuttosto che in un Dio Sigillato, il Giudice Sacro avrebbe probabilmente assunto la forma adatta a tale posizione. È presumibile che Isniel avrebbe ripagato il debito diventando un leale servitore, con poteri pari a quelli di un membro dei Divini Dieci. Anche quando l’Imperatore Sacro combatté a Ishgria, Isniel sarebbe quasi certamente corso ad aiutare nella battaglia contro gli assalitori demoniaci. Con l'aiuto di Isniel, l’Imperatore Sacro avrebbe potuto cacciare i demoni e portare la pace a Ishgria. |summon = Ovunque... tu sia... Ti aiuterò... sempre... È il mio... debito... |fusion = Il mio potere... è tuo... Sono... felice... di combattere... per te... |evolution = Questa è... la mia nuova forma... Mi... accetti? Ti... darò prova... del mio valore... |hp_base = 6470 |atk_base = 2997 |def_base = 2364 |rec_base = 1998 |hp_lord = 8405 |atk_lord = 3758 |def_lord = 2942 |rec_lord = 2495 |hp_anima = 9522 |rec_anima = 2197 |atk_breaker = 4056 |def_breaker = 2644 |def_guardian = 3240 |atk_guardian = 3458 |hp_oracle = 8255 |rec_oracle = 2942 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Ululato dalle Zanne Ghiacciate |lsdescription = +60% ATT, PS massimi; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF quando i PS sono superiori al 50%; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla e considerevole aumento ATT BB per 2 turni quando i danni da Scintilla superano una certa quantità |lsnote = 80% Atk/Def, 150% Spark after 10 Sparks & 250% BB Atk after 10 Sparks |lseffect =* * * * |bb = Frammenti Gelidi |bbdescription = Potente combo di 18 ATT d'acqua su un singolo nemico; grande recupero di PS; notevole aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; notevole aumento ATT BB per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF e REC delle creature d'acqua per 3 turni |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 32.4% of own Rec, 170% parameter boost, 350% BB Atk & 120% parameter boost for Water types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 36 |bbmultiplier = 650 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Inthivas Zanna Gelida |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 12 ATT acqua su un nemico; potente combo aggiuntiva di 8 ATT acqua; notevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC e ATT BB x3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC creature d'acqua x3 turni; Scintilla aumenta barra BB x3 turni |sbbnote = 170% parameter boost, 350% BB Atk, 120% parameter boost for Water types & fills 2~3 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 16 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Ululato Invernale Cosmico |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 13 ATT acqua su un nemico; devastante combo aggiuntiva di 9 ATT acqua; enorme aumento ATT, DIF, REC per 3 turni; enorme aumento ATT BB e danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; enorme aumento ATT, DIF, REC creature d'acqua per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% parameter boost, 600% BB Atk, 350% Spark & 200% parameter boost to Water types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2200 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 9 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 18 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Devozione Incrollabile |esdescription = Aumenta ATT, DIF, REC relativi ai PS rimanenti; +80% danni da Scintilla; aumenta il valore massimo di ATT da 99.999 a 130.000 |esnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb1 =* * * * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 21006 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 30 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +100% a +120% |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB al massimo a BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +100% aumento, 450% totale |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT, DIF e REC di BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +10% aumento, 180% aumento totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge probabile effetto Scintilla critica a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 30% possibilità di infliggere Scintilla con 50% danni extra |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l'effetto Scintilla critica di BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = +10% danni, 30% possibilità di infliggere Scintilla con 60% danni extra totali |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 60% frequenza colpi critici |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico a BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 75% Critico |notes = L'aumento danni scintilla in LS è condizionale e relativo a 10 scintille effettuate |addcat = Dei Sigillati |addcatname = Isniel Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *30 Sp - +50% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +100% a +120% *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge probabile effetto Scintilla critica a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo/Spam)= *30 Sp - +50% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB al massimo a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *30 Sp - +50% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riempimento della propria barra BB al massimo a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT, DIF e REC di BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}